Code:Amy
by aelitagirlrox101
Summary: ok well this is my first fanfic so i hope u like it. Amy is new to kadic academy, what will happen when she follows the gang and uncovers their secret. I SUCK AT SUMARIES! so just read it.


**Ok this is my first fanfic! Hope u like it! **

Amy's P.O.V

I slowly walked down the hallways of Kadic academy behind Jim, my new gym teacher. Isn't that ironic. "Now, you will be sharing a dorm with Miss Aelita Stones and…" he droned on and on but I didn't listen. "Here it is" he said stopping abruptly. He opened the door. Sitting inside was a girl and guess what? She had PINK hair. Can you believe that? I pondered wether or not it was natural or she dyed it.

Aelita's P.O.V

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Jim and my new roommate. "Uhhh hi" she said nervously. She had blond hair that was slightly wavy that she had tied back in a high pony tail. She had a few, unnoticeable, pimples on her forehead and green eye's. She was wearing a grey hoodie with mini-shorts along with black slip on shoes that had sliver studs on them. "Hi" I said in a friendly tone. "I'll leave you to unpack, oh and Aelita could you please show Amy around" said Jim as he shut the door. We just looked at each other for a while before Jeremy suddenly burst in. "Aelita, activated…" he started to say but stopped when he saw Amy. "Ummm I've activated my computer, do you want to start the project now."

Amy's P.O.V

'Huh?' I thought. 'He's 'activated' his computer, who the hell says they 'activated' a computer. "Sure" said Aelita standing up. She turned to me. "Sorry to just say 'hi' and run, but it's kinda urgent." "That's ok" I mumbled. Ok so now you see I'm not the most outgoing person in the world. She smiled at me apologetically, looked at the blond nerdy – looking guy, nodded and then left. 'How did I end up by myself in about 3 seconds flat on my first day at a new school?' I asked myself. I sighed, and looked out the window. And guess who I saw running into the forest? Aelita and her nerdy friend with 3 other people. A Japanese looking girl, a brunette boy and another boy who had he hair shaped up into a spike with a purple dot in the middle. 'What is it with people and their wacky hairstyles here' I thought. Curiosity suddenly took hold of me. Why were they running into the forest anyhow? Do they have a little place there were they hang out or something? So I decided to follow them. I ran down the stairs and into the forest. I easily spotted Aelita's pink hair amongst the trees and I sprinted after them making sure they couldn't see me but also making sure I was within hearing range. "Ok guys, the tower is in the mountain sector, I don't know if X.A.N.A has launched an attack on the real world yet, but I don't really fancying finding out." Suddenly, a shrill scream came from the academy. "I guess that answers your question" said the brunette. They stopped in front of a man-hole. They lifted up the lid and one by one they went down. I waited I couple of seconds before I descended down the ladder and into a sewer. 'What would a nice, sweet shy-looking girl like Aelita be doing in the sewers'. I shrugged off the thought and padded my way around trying to quickly but quietly keep up with the others who were all on scooters and skateboards. They then stopped at another ladder and went up. Again I waited a few more seconds before I climbed up as well. When my head poked out of hole, I just manage to catch Aelita swing down a rope. By the time I ran across the bridge and swung down, everyone had disappeared.

There was nothing special in front of me, just an old elevator. 'Well there's no where else that they could have gone to, so they must've used the elevator' I thought as I walked forward and pushed a big red button inside the elevator door shut and I wondered wether or not this was a good idea. When it stopped, it opened to reveal the same nerdy boy that barged into my room sitting at a massive (and I mean massive) computer. "Who are you?" he asked. "And why are you here?" "Um I'm errr Aelita's roommate. I saw you guy's run into the forest so I followed you until I came here." "Einstein, can you reload me" came a male voice. I snapped my gaze to the computer. "D…Did that computer just talk?" I ask. He just sat there staring at me. "Anytime now" came the voice again. "Oh uh sorry Odd" said the boy at the computer. "Guy's we have a problem." his computer started beeping. "Make that 2 problem's, 1: Williams coming and 2: Aelita your new roommate followed us here." "Make that 3 problems" came another voice that was undoubtedly Aelita's. "Odd just got divirtualised". The boy at the computer started shouting thing's back to the computer while I just sat and watched. The elevator suddenly opened behind me and the boy with the spiked hair came out. "Who are you?" he asked when he saw me. So I explained everything. "Oh ok" he said with a grin. "By the way my names Odd." "Oh that's ok, I don't mind unusual names" I said. He just stared at me blankly before saying "no my name actually is Odd, o-d-d that's my name." "Oh" I said. "Sorry". "Oh no!" cried Jeremy. "What is it?" asked Odd turning to the boy. "Ulrich and Yumi just got divirtualised! Aelita is alone with William on Lyoko!" "Lyoko?" I asked. "What's lyoko?" "A virtual world" said Odd turning to me. "Ha ha very funny" I said crossing my arms. "No I'm telling the truth." I just stared at him. "No one is there to help Aelita" Jeremy moaned. "I can go" I said. He looked at me wearily. "Well um ok, Odd take her down to the scanner room." "No prob" said Odd grabbing me by the hand and pulling me towards the elevator. When it opened again, it revealed a room that had three tube like things in it along with the Japanese girl and the brunette boy. "Guy's this is Amy our newest lyoko warrior." "Ok get inside one of those scanners" said Odd. "Ok" I said as I walked into one. "Jeremy, she's ready" yelled Odd. Suddenly the 'scanner' doors shut. Shutting Odd's smiling face, and the other two confused faces away from my sight.

**Okay so that's chapter 1 up! Hope u guys enjoy it and review!**


End file.
